Brought into the Dark
by Mr.Scary Pasta
Summary: A gender bend creepypasta fan-fiction I made with my friend, hope you like it and would love some suggestions for possible stories to come!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this story is something me and a friend of mine came up with so I hope you like it and sorry I haven't been writing chapters for the other story recently I haven't been feeling that motivated to write for that story lately but I will not give up on that story. Anyways on to the story and hope you enjoy *Laughs maniacally and gets consumed by flames.*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

We got laid.

(Mr.S: God damn it Luis!./ Luis: What?/ Mr.S: We said that wouldn't be the first sentence./ Luis: C'mon man/ Mr.S: Not until the fourth chapter at least!/ Luis: Fine. *Mr.S deletes the sentence before this argument*)

Ever since Luis was five and Victor was seven their father went from abusing their mom to abusing them. Day in and day out they have been beat till they lay on the floor passed out with tear stained faces. Now the mother could have called the police or helped her children but no, Instead she joined their dad in beating them senseless. As they years passed and the abuse grown worse. Victor and Luis have become emotionless and physically scarred from either being slashed or having bottles broken over them. They couldn't call for help since they didn't have a phone and no one believed them when they told them. By middle school they were pulled out of school to be _homeschooled._

SlenderWomans POV:

I was wondering through the forest in search of a smell that hurt me emotionally to smell…...pain. I must find where this source is coming from and put it out of its walking around for a bit I finally found the source of it. Two brothers were being beaten right in their living room but there was something else that bothered. It was the fact that they didn't look like they felt it. For a moment I thought they were like toby but then I saw that tears were running down their face. "They deserve so much better…" Than I get an idea and begin to lurk in the shadows to wait for nightfall to make my move.

*Time skip to night*

Victor and Luis were laying down about to sleep but as they were about to sleep they see a tall faceless person standing in front of them. Despite being scared they blacked out, that night they had dreams of that woman and morbid things. It was horrifying but they found themselves actually enjoying the dream they were having. Not only that the women they saw before they fell asleep kept popping up into the dream. Thoughts of her filling their mind through the night till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there all you delicious looking souls *chuckles evilly* Anyway here's another chapter to the story, hope you like it and remember! I will be taking suggestions for future fanfictions such as movies, anime, video games, etc. Hey leave your favorite ship in said movie, anime, video game, or other and I might add it in. Depending on what the genres are going to be for the story. Anyways enjoy! *laughs maniacally and bursts into flames*

*3rd POV*

It was morning and Victor and Luis started to wake up. Finding themselves unable to remember the ' _dream'_ they had last night. The only thing they remembered was that tall, faceless lady wearing a white dress shirt, red tie, black suit jacket with a skirt to match. They also remembered that symbol which kept appearing in their dreams...it was a black circle with an X crossing through it. Both which looked like they were scribbled by a child.

*Victor POV*

When I had woken up I had a throbbing headache , feeling like a someone hammering my head as if it were a nail. Now I didn't pay this much thought until things started flashing into my vision. Morbid things, terrifying things. I saw flashes of girls holding weapons that were dripping blood, they had splats of the crimson red liquid all over their clothes and bodies surrounding them, mangled and dismembered bodies, burnt bodies, hung bodies all laid over the floor and in the trees of what looks to be a forest. Out of everything I saw the only thing that stuck out to me was a tall soloette that was barely visible in the shadows she was hiding in I blinked and a flash of a symbol that looked so familiar to me appeared in my head. I stayed in my bed for what seemed like hours before Luis snapped me out of it by shaking me. He tries to tell me something but I can't hear it, it's as if I have lost my hearing but soon after multiple attempts my hearing comes back and my headache is gone.

*Luis POV*

' _Why won't he answer me? He's just staring at me, somethin isn't right here.'_ I keep trying to talk to him and get him to answer. "Victor? Victor! You know what'll happen when we sleep in late. I want to go at least till after we eat breakfast without mom and dad kicking our asses." He seemed to have heard me this time because he hopped out of bed and quickly started changing but it was to late. Our dad burst into ou room, leather belt in hand. "Dad please no! We wer-" I was cut off with a belt being smacked across my face and dad yelled, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to you little shit?! In case you forgot you two are in my house! You will obey me and do exactly what I say and when I say it!" With that he proceeded to use his belt to cause huge welts across our body for almost half an hour before walking out saying "You two have 4 minutes to get your fugly faces downstairs." He slammed the door and we rushed to get ready barely making it in time.

*Slender Woman POV*

I watched as Victor and Luis were lashed this morning, my blood bubbling with rage towards those monsters in human skin that have the audacity to do that to such innocent children. "Calm down slenda, In only a day or two they will be with us free from those….things and living with us in the mansion…..if they don't kill themselves in hopes of making the changes to their mind stop." I take a look inside their heads to see how the progress is, "Everything seems to be going perfectly. They might be ready by tonight." I go to the mansion to tell the other girls how everything is going so far. This is going to be exciting "They will be the first males to have been recruited and lived through the process. I hope the girls will be nice to them." I giggle and enter the mansion to talk to all the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I been gone for so long everyone but I am but and I am ready for action! So ONWARD TO VICTORY. I mean...let's just get this chapter started

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Victor is sitting in his room looking at the floor. Thoughts of murder and carnage plauging his mind as he look at his broken hand. He thinks about when his dad stomped on it this morning then he started thinking. 'What if I stomped on his head?' He smiled madly as he started to think of the different ways he can male his father pay.

Luis was in the bathroom looking at the mirror. He was in a cold sweat and currently trying to comprehend the things he was seeing. He saw blood and fire all over the place. His reflection didn't even look the same. He was wearing a green jacket that looked all to familiar. He was also wearing a white t shirt that had blood stains on it and he had bandages covering the lower half of his face, including his nose. He reached up to touch his face but was interrupted by his mother swing the door open and telling him "What are you doing out of your room for this long you little shit." She grabs him by his hair on the top of his head and dragged back to his room and thrown in with his brother.

"You two better stay in here because your father and I are having company over and we don't want to disgust them with your appearances. We will call you when it's time for you two to make dinner." After saying that she closes and locks the door. Luis punches his bed. "I'm sick and tired of this. We need to get out of this nightmare." Victor nods and gets up "I agree with you and I have a plan but you have to promise me you won't chicken out." he looks his younger brother in the eyes with a serious look on his face and at that moment all emotions within the brothers have been lost in the years of abuse. "No backing out and no failure." Luis stands while saying this before asking "So what's the plan?"

(Time skip)

After a few hours of planning the time has come for them to put it into action starting with dinner. They made their parents turkey that they made sure was extra juicy. They also managed to slip crushed up sleeping pills into their parents drinks before serving it to them. While preparing the food Luis slipped a butter knife into his pocket because when the drowsiness of their parents soon became too much for them to handle so they sent the brothers to their room early and locked their room door. Luis and Victor waited half an hour before Luis handed Victor the knife and Victor start to try and open the door by wedging it where the part that keeps the door closed is and wiggling it. It took him a few minutes but he managed to do it. He quietly opened the door and tiptoed to his parents' room and peaked in seeing that they were fast asleep. Victor goes back to his room and whispers to Luis "They're out cold lets go and finish this." Luis nodded and followed his brother down to the back door. They booth quietly unlocked it and walked out closing it softly before walking to the shed in the backyard and going into it and looking around for what we thought was suitable weapons.

Luis wasn't watching his surrounding and ended up cutting his shirt up a bit but he felt drawn towards a pair of sharp sickles. He picked them up and looked over at his brother Victor who was holding a crowbar before looking at Luis "Which do you want?" His brother thinks for a moment before replying with "I want to kill dad. You kill mom" Victor grabbed a nearby wet stone and sharpened the ends of the crowbar a little before He and Luis walk back into the house and going to their parents bedroom. They stand on either side of the bed.

Luis looks down at his sleeping father before taking one sickle into both hands and raising it above his head before swinging the blade downward into his dads head splattering blood onto his cut up shirt killing the bastard instantly. Then Victor started his mom before taking the straight end of the crowbar and jamming it upwards from under his mom's chin, making it go as far up her skull as possible before ripping it out. "Now let's pack our things and go." Luis looks at victor and asks "Where are we going to go? We have nowhere to go." As if an unknown entity heard the question the word 'Forest' rang through their head and they went to their room and got ready to leave. Luis put on the green sweater he saw in the mirror. This sweater had a x slashed on the back of it. He also put on his black sneakers before putting his sickles into the belt loops of his blue jeans and walking out with a packed bag of clothes. Victor is wearing a red violet hoodie, a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a matching pair of black sneakers and he follows his brother out of the house before they walk to the forest. In the now deceased parents bedroom the tall faceless woman watches as the 17 year old (Victor) and 16 year old (Luis) walk into the forest. She mentally smiles before teleporting back to her mansion to make preparations to give the boys new homes and new lives as two of her proxies.


End file.
